Silent Hill (franquia)
O nome '''Silent Hill' pode se referir a múltiplos termos. Por favor veja Silent Hill para outros usos do termo''. Silent Hill (サイレントヒル, Sairento Hiru) é uma franquia de jogos de vídeo game dos gêneros sobrevivência e terror psicológico lançada a partir de 1999. A franquia inicialmente era desenvolvida e publicada unicamente pela Konami, mas, mais tarde, passou a ser desenvolvida por outras empresas de jogos, tais como a Double Helix Games, Climax Studios, Vatra Games e WayForward Technologies. A franquia também se expande a outros terrenos, tais como quadrinhos, filmes e livros. Até hoje a série tem ótimas vendas e é aclamada pela crítica. Como mencionado antes, o sucesso desses jogos gerou para a franquia uma expansão que inclui várias histórias em quadrinhos, dois longas, e vários jogos spin-offs. A série recebeu seu nome baseado na fictícia cidade turística americana de Silent Hill, que é onde a grande maioria dos jogos se passa. Aqueles que não são ambientados lá, como Silent Hill 4: The Room e Silent Hill: Homecoming, estão ligados à cidade através da história, pessoas e vários eventos que ocorreram dentro de outros jogos. Alguns desses eventos e pessoas estão explicitamente documentados e/ou nomeados, enquanto outros são apenas mencionados ou implicados. Características e jogabilidade [[Arquivo:BrookhavenOtherworld.jpg|thumb|left|260px|Uma cena de Silent Hill 3.]] A série se baseia principalmente no clima de terror, tendendo, não raramente, ao bizarro e ao grotesco, mas, sempre voltado ao psicológico, buscando criar um ambiente de medo e tensão por meio da ambientação, tanto gráfica quanto musical. A principal diferença entre o survival horror psicológico, criado por Silent Hill, e outros jogos semelhantes, é a quase ausência de sustos. Uma característica típica da série é o designer dos monstros: em todos os jogos, há criaturas humanoides ou animalescas, o que leva a uma tendência visualmente bizarra. Ele possui diversos enigmas e quebra cabeças (puzzles) ao longo do jogo, característica própria do gênero. O jogador controla o protagonista na perspectiva de terceira pessoa, com exceção do quarto jogo da série, Silent Hill 4: The Room, em que, enquanto você está no apartamento do personagem principal, a visão se dá em primeira pessoa, sendo o restante em terceira pessoa. Cada jogo se inicia com um filme introduzindo a história e, ao longo do jogo, pequenos vídeos, chamadas de cutscenes, são apresentados. Outra característica dos jogos são os vários finais possíveis, determinados pelas diversas escolhas feitas pelo jogador durante o jogo, aumentando sua longevidade. Geralmente, os finais são classificados como Good (bons, felizes) e Bad (ruins, tristes) e contém informações complementares do enredo, além de finais alternativos sem ligação direta com a história, chamados de easter eggs, como os finais UFO. Fundamentos para a história [[Arquivo:SH2PLOT.png|thumb|270px|Cenas de Silent Hill 2.]] A trama de Silent Hill é criada tendo várias inspirações em filmes, livros e séries de horror. Tem, também, por base, teorias da parapsicologia e da filosofiaThe Power of the Mind. GameFAQs. Pagina visitada no dia 03 de outubro de 2013. (em inglês). Considera-se que o pensamento humano tem uma certa energia psíquica que se mostra forte ou fraca de acordo com a força de vontade do pensamento. Essa energia é capaz de se manifestar no ambiente em volta da pessoa, em geral, ou em outras pessoas, em particular. Uma experiênciaWelcome to the World of Water. Hadolife. Pagina visitada no dia 03 de outubro de 2013. (em inglês) feita por Masaru Emoto, mostra que cristais de água pura tinham estruturas que se apresentavam diferentemente de acordo com o pensamento ao qual era submetida. A forma dos cristais era bela ou bizarra, dependendo se o pensamento era positivo ou negativo, respectivamente. Em outras palavras, as consequências da atividade psíquica de uma pessoa não são limitadas apenas a si, podendo haver efeitos externos. Essa força psíquica pode ser acumulada num ambiente e alterá-lo psicologicamente de acordo com o caráter do pensamentoPlot Analysis by SilentPyramid. GameFAQs. Pagina visitada no dia 03 de outubro de 2013. (em inglês). Baseado-se nisso, os criadores do jogo criaram o "mundo alternativo" ou "mundo das sombras" visto nos jogos. Esses mundos são reflexos dos pensamentos e emoções de um ou mais personagens em questão no jogo. Mas, além do "mundo alternativo", os monstros também são reflexos do estado emocional dos protagonistas. Descrição O título, por si só, "Silent Hill" (lt. Colina Silenciosa), insinua uma cidade muda, sem habitantes. É uma cidade isolada que fica ao lado do Lago Toluca, em um dos vários estados dos Estados Unidos, que, como em muitas cidades pequenas de histórias de terror e filmes, é permeada por um antigo mal demoníaco e tem criaturas rondando as ruas e os prédios, que só podem ser vistos por pessoas "especiais". Como uma descrição, na capa do próprio disco do jogo, dizia: "Toda cidade tem seus segredos. Alguns são apenas mais nefastos do que outros". A cidade, continuamente, troca entre a nossa realidade e a decadência do "outro mundo", sempre criado pela mente perturbada de um dos personagens do jogo. No primeiro jogo, os protagonistas, que possuem uma ligação preliminar com o local, vão até o que parece ser uma cidade abandonada; no segundo, terceiro e quarto jogos, a cidade atrai pessoas que tem alguma conexão prévia com ela. A localização exata da cidade de Silent Hill é complexa. O jogo retrata a cidade como pequena, segmentada, envolta em névoa, que, no filme de 2006, tem como explicação uma intensa e eterna chuva de cinzas devido ao incêndio de uma mina de carvão no subsolo da cidade. Cercada por grandes montanhas e flanqueada por um lago, poderia ser qualquer uma de cem cidades nos Estados Unidos. O manual do primeiro jogo descreve Silent Hill como uma pequena cidade de férias na Nova Inglaterra, e o que cerca a cidade, particularmente a neblina, é similar à região. A cidade pode estar localizada no norte da Nova Inglaterra, possivelmente no estado de Maine (cenário de muitos dos livros de terror de Stephen King). No terceiro jogo, é citada a cidade de Portland como uma cidade próxima a Silent Hill. Portland é uma região metropolitana de Maine, além de ser terra natal de Stephen King. No segundo jogo, o número das placas em todos os carros são de Michigan. O quarto jogo se passa numa cidade chamada Ashfield, que relembra Fall River, na Massachusetts, cidade da famosa assassina Lizzie Borden. Evidências da localização de Silent Hill podem ser vistas no primeiro jogo, quando Harry procura a escola. Afixado às paredes há algo que parece "Chicago News", escrito em negrito. Com os rochedos próximos, é possível que a cidade esteja próxima do Lago Michigan. É certo, porém, que Silent Hill possa estar situada no meio do nada (os sinais das placas em Silent Hill 2 indicam longa distância entre Silent Hill e as cidades vizinhas). A cidade de Silent Hill é, também, localizada próximo a um grande lago chamado Toluca, o que sugere que esteja localizada ao sudeste da Califórnia, onde também há um lago chamado Toluca. Isso é reforçado pelo fato de que o carro de Douglas Cartland, em Silent Hill 3, tem marcas da Califórnia. E, somado a isso, Silent Hill 3 não começa em lugar nenhum da cidade, na qual só é visitada na segunda metade do jogo quando Douglas e a protagonista do jogo, Heather Mason, entram, depois de uma longa viagem de carro, à noite. Novamente, isso dá muita ambiguidade sobre onde está Silent Hill. No entanto, a trilha sonora da versão japonesa de Silent Hill 4: The Room dá o endereço para o Heaven's Night, um clube de strip tease, em Silent Hill, e o estado é listado como Maine. Então, muitos fãs decidiram que Silent Hill está em Maine. A adaptação para filme, que foi lançado no dia 21 de Abril de 2006, coloca Silent Hill no condado fictício de Toluca, na Virgínia Ocidental. Ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Silent Hill é uma cidade turística e de passeio, o "outro mundo" que os protagonistas encontram (com as paredes pulsando em sangue e criaturas bizarras a espreita), pode ser entendida como sendo manifestações físicas da escuridão das mentes deles, de outros personagens e de pessoas há muito tempo mortas. Simplificando, a cidade pode possivelmente estar na mente dessas pessoas. Origem A origem de Silent Hill data do século XVII. Antes da chegada dos colonizadores ingleses, a área era um lugar sagrado, onde os nativos indígenas americanos conduziam rituais religiosos e referenciavam o lugar como "O Local dos Espíritos Silenciados". Por volta de 1600, começa a colonização dos EUA, mas, só em meados de 1607 os colonos ocupam o território de Silent Hill. No começo do século XVIII acontece uma terrível epidemia na cidade e os habitantes a abandonam. Nesse século, os EUA declaram independência e George Washington é eleito o primeiro presidente. Quando estoura a Guerra de 1812, a cidade é repovoada como uma colônia de prisão; então a Prisão Silent Hill (um dos locais do segundo jogo) é construída e só então a cidade recebe o nome de Silent Hill. Muitas pessoas morreram nessa terra e por causa dos pensamentos e sentimentos dos prisioneiros, a energia original da cidade foi gradualmente aumentada e distorcida. Uma nova epidemia ocorre e o Hospital Brookhaven é então construído para contê-la. Em 1830, começa a remoção forçada dos índios nativos. Por volta de 1840, a Prisão Silent Hill é fechada e, sobre esse terreno, é construída a Sociedade Histórica de Silent Hill, que reúne documentos e obras de artes da origem da cidade. Em torno de 1850, é descoberto uma mina de carvão, posteriormente chamada de Wiltse, revitalizando a cidade. Em 1861 começa a Guerra Civil Americana (Guerra de Secessão) e Patrick Chester (que é homenageado com uma estátua no Lago) participa na guerra junto com seu filho. Em 1862 o campo de Prisão Toluca foi construído para prisioneiros de guerra. Entre 1865 e 1866 é o ponto máximo da Guerra Civil e o Campo de prisão é transformado na Prisão Toluca. Em torno de 1890 a resistência dos nativos americanos termina e, em Silent Hill, pessoas começam a desaparecer. No começo do Século XX a Prisão Toluca é fechada e a mina de carvão Wiltse pega fogo. Com isso, Silent Hill se torna uma cidade turística em decadência. Em Novembro de 1918, num dia nublado, um barco chamado Pequena Baronesa misteriosamente desaparece no lago e, desde então, nunca mais se teve pistas nem da embarcação, nem dos catorze tripulantes e turistas que estavam a bordo. A partir de 1939, estranhos incidentes ocorreram no Lago Toluca e algumas pessoas diziam ver mãos esqueléticas saindo da água para tentar agarrar os barcos que passavam e depois voltando para o fundo do lago. Durante uma data desconhecida, o prefeito de Silent Hill morre de repente e os integrantes da equipe de desenvolvimento turístico da cidade morrem um a um de estranhos acidentes. Jogos de vídeo game Série principal Silent Hill * Ver artigo principal: Silent Hill (vídeo game) Concebido pelo projetista de jogos Keiichiro Toyama, em 1999, o primeiro Silent Hill foi lançado para o PlayStation. A história do jogo se baseia na chegada de Harry Mason a Silent Hill e, consequentemente, na procura por sua filha, Cheryl. Durante o progresso do jogo, Harry vai descobrindo que a sua filha adotada tem uma forte ligação com a cidade. Silent Hill 2 * Ver artigo principal: Silent Hill 2 O segundo jogo da série, Silent Hill 2, foi lançado em 2001 para o PlayStation 2, Xbox e PC. As versões expandidas para Xbox e PC são conhecidas como Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams e contem um cenário extra, que foi incluído na lista da Sony de maiores sucessos para o PlayStation 2. A história tinha como personagem principal James Sunderland, que recebeu uma carta da sua falecida esposa, que dizia estar esperando por ele no "lugar especial" deles, o que o levou à Silent Hill. Silent Hill 3 * Ver artigo principal: Silent Hill 3 O terceiro jogo da série, Silent Hill 3, foi lançado, em 2003, para PlayStation 2 e para PC. Como uma sequência direta aos eventos do primeiro jogo, a história se baseia numa adolescente chamada Heather Mason, filha de Harry Mason, que acaba descobrindo tudo sobre o seu passado sombrio na cidade assombrada de Silent Hill. Silent Hill 4: The Room * Ver artigo principal: Silent Hill 4: The Room Silent Hill 4: The Room foi lançado, em 2004, para o PlayStation 2, Xbox e PC. Com algumas relações a Silent Hill 2, a história segue o protagonista Henry Townshend, que se vê completamente trancado em seu próprio apartamento a cinco dias até que um buraco repentinamente aparece na parede de seu banheiro. Um dos personagens mencionados nos jogos anteriores é o principal antagonista, Walter Sullivan. Originalmente, Silent Hill 4: The Room não seria mais um jogo da série Silent Hill, mas a Konami decidiu mudar o nome para este por não querer começar outra serie de jogos visto que a serie Silent Hill ainda não estava acabada.Game Informer. Visitado no dia 03 de outubro de 2013. Silent Hill: Origins * Ver artigo principal: Silent Hill: Origins Primeiramente anunciado na E3 de 2006 para o PlayStation Portable, foi lançado nos Estados Unidos no dia 6 de novembro de 2007. O jogo conta a história que se passa antes dos eventos do primeiro Silent Hill. O personagem principal, o caminhoneiro Travis Grady, chega à cidade logo após quase atropelar uma garota avistada no meio da estrada. Ele tenta voltar ao caminhão, mas um vulto o assombra e o único meio que o resta é correr pela única estrada que existe. Essa estrada o leva à Silent Hill. O protagonista tenta achar um meio de sair do local, mas, consequentemente, ele descobre os detalhes mais sombrios da pacata cidade. Esse é um dos títulos que não foram criados pelo Team Silent, mas sim pela Climax Studios. Após várias especulações, Silent Hill: Origins foi finalmente lançado para PlayStation 2 no dia 4 de março de 2008''Silent Hill Origins sairá para PS2 em março de 2008. ''Game Vício. Visitado no dia 03 de outubro de 2013. Silent Hill: Homecoming * Ver artigo principal: Silent Hill: Homecoming O sexto jogo oficial da série foi confirmado no dia 11 de Julho de 2008, durante a E3 do mesmo ano para o PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360. O jogo conta a história de Alex Shepherd, um soldado que acabou de retornar de uma guerra. Shepherd descobre, logo após sua chegada, que seu pai havia partido e sua mãe ficou paranoica. Joshua, seu irmão, é o único que continua normal, mas, depois de um tempo, ele desaparece. O jogo contará a história de Shepherd na busca pelo irmão. Assim como Silent Hill: Origins, o Team Silent não participou da produção desse jogo, porém, ainda com a participação da The Collective, Inc., da Foundation 9 Entertainment. Silent Hill: Shattered Memories * Ver artigo principal: Silent Hill: Shattered Memories O sétimo jogo oficial da série foi produzido pela Climax Studios. O jogo é uma remake do primeiro jogo da série, mas é um jogo totalmente novo, segundo Tomm Hulett. Você ainda controlará Harry Mason em busca de sua filha Cheryl na cidade de Silent Hill. Algumas mudanças já podem ser notadas logo no inicio do jogo: o designer dos personagens é diferente, e suas escolhas também afetarão este designer. O acidente de carro ocorre em uma rua diferente, mas antes de tudo isso, você está em uma clínica psiquiátrica. Tudo é visto em primeira pessoa nesta cena, e pode ser controlado. Em 8 de dezembro de 2009 foi lançada a versão do jogo para Wii, e no dia 19 de janeiro de 2010, para Playstation 2 e Playstation Portable. Silent Hill: Downpour * Ver artigo principal: Silent Hill: Downpour O oitavo jogo, lançado no dia 13 de março de 2012, conta a história de Murphy Pendleton, um prisioneiro que após um acidente com o ônibus que o transportava, escapa, e na tentativa de fugir dos policiais, acaba entrando em Silent Hill. Para repassar ainda mais a ideia de sobrevivência, o jogador utilizará objetos cotidianos como cadeiras e barras de ferro. Shinji Hirano se refere a ele como uma homenagem a história original, tentando recuperar os antigos players. Foi anunciado pela Konami na E3 2010. A desenvolvedora comenta que quer oferecer aos fãs de Silent Hill uma experiência de horror que eles realmente merecem, aspecto que ficou defasado nos últimos capítulos da série. Foi simultaneamente lançado para PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360 no dia 13 de março de 2012. Silent Hills * Ver artigo principal: Silent Hills O mais novo jogo da série de terror psicológico Silent Hill está sendo produzido por Hideo Kojima, criador da franquia Metal Gear Solid, e pelo cineasta Guillermo del Toro (Círculo de Fogo e Labirinto do Fauno). O ator Norman Reedus, o Daryl Dixon da série de TV The Walking Dead, "interpreta" o protagonista. Chamado de "Silent Hills", o jogo teve uma revelação às avessas. Durante sua conferência na feira Gamescom, na Alemanha, a Sony anunciou o game de terror P.T. e disse que uma demonstração do título já estava disponível para ser baixada na loja on-line da PlayStation Store. No entanto, ao chegar ao final do teste, os jogadores descobrem um vídeo que confirma o novo Silent Hill. A "demo", portanto, era apenas um aperitivo do novo jogo da Konami. De acordo com a teaser, Silent Hills irá usar o motor gráfico Fox Engine, o mesmo de Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Fora o PlayStation 4, não foram anunciadas outras plataformas que irão receber o jogo e sua data de lançamento está em torno de 2016. Spin-offs * Silent Hill: The Arcade (2007) * Silent Hill: Orphan (2007) * Silent Hill: Orphan 2 (2008) * Silent Hill: Orphan 3 (2010) * Silent Hill: The Escape (2008) * Silent Hill: Book of Memories (2012) Relançamentos * Silent Hill: Play Novel (2001) * Silent Hill: Mobile (2006) * Silent Hill HD Collection (2012) Filmes * Terror em Silent Hill (2006) * Silent Hill: Revelação (2012) Publicações impressas Quadrinhos da IDW Publishing * Dying Inside (2004) * Among the Damned (2004) * Paint It Black (2005) * The Grinning Man (2005) * Hunger (2006) * Dead/Alive (2006) * Sinner's Reward (2008) * Past Life (2010) Quadrinhos da Konami * Cage of Cradle (2006) * Double Under Dusk (2007) * White Hunter (2008) Livros * Lost Memories * Drawing Block: Silent Hill 3 Program * Silent Hill Romances * Art of Silent Hill (2001) * Lost Memories: The Art & Music of Silent Hill (data de lançamento desconhecida) * Inescapable Rain in Yoshiwara (data de lançamento desconhecida) * The Silent Hill Experience (2006) * Silent Hill: The Novel (2006) * Silent Hill 2: The Novel (2006) * Silent Hill 3: The Novel (2006) * Silent Hill: The Film Novel (2006) Referências Categoria:De A a Z Categoria:Empresarial